


Drunken nights

by bluepanctus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepanctus/pseuds/bluepanctus
Summary: Minhyun just wants Seongwu to come back home early and sober.





	Drunken nights

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write onghwang as a married couple AND Seongwu drunk but guess who butchered both...
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this mess gaah.
> 
> Um, some context for this fic:  
> Seongwu is a businessman so he has to meet clients over dinner really often, which involves drinking and polite talk. Also, he has to like, socialise with his clients to become closer to them, so it's common for him to go for karaoke sessions with them, which also involves drinking.

Minhyun glances at his phone screen for any notifications- any messages or missed calls- but there are, yet again, none. It’s already late into the night; a few hours past midnight, and Minhyun is frankly just tired. Physically _and_ mentally.

His initial frustration at the fact that he is once again, sitting on the sofa and just waiting, has dissolved away, leaving him with only feelings of worry.

He just wants Seongwu to come home.

 

Minhyun wakes up to the doorbell ringing, accompanied soon after by loud knocks and soft giggles. He probably dozed off while waiting, he realises, and he groans at the crick in his neck from the weird position he’d fallen asleep in.

“Minhyun, baby, open the door!”

There’s annoyance bubbling from within because Minhyun knows that Seongwu is drunk to the point that he is incapable of opening the door with his own set of keys. Minhyun hastily pushes himself off the sofa- he really doesn’t want their neighbours to complain _again_ \- and fumbles with the locks for a few seconds, slightly groggy still, before finally pulling the door open.

The smell of alcohol greets him first, followed by a sloppy kiss to his right cheek, and then his left. Minhyun lets Seongwu embrace him in a loose hug, though it feels more like Seongwu is resting his weight on Minhyun, and gently shuts the door once he manages to drag Seongwu in.

Seongwu has already begun his drunken rambling, about how much he’s missed Minhyun, how much he loves Minhyun, and about how Minhyun is really pretty, just like the stars in the sky.

Minhyun would have been touched by Seongwu’s words if they had been spoken while sober, but Seongwu is _drunk_ , and Minhyun only feels frustration.

“Seongwu, do you even know what time it is?” He can’t keep the anger from seeping into his tone, and he tries to toss Seongwu onto the couch as gently as possible. Seongwu’s rambling cuts off with an “oof” as he makes impact, and Minhyun watches as Seongwu slumps forward with his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

Resignation fills his soul when he realises he isn’t going to get a response, and he can’t help the scoff that escapes his lips from how absolutely _pathetic_ the whole situation is.

He loves Seongwu, he really does, but it’s during nights like these that Minhyun wishes he hated Seongwu instead.

Just as he’s about to walk away to grab a blanket for Seongwu, there are fingers wrapping around his wrist, forcing him to pause in his step.

Minhyun turns his head back sharply, ready to vent his anger onto Seongwu. However, the hurtful words that had been on the tip of his tongue die away when he meets Seongwu’s broken gaze. There are unspoken feelings expressed in Seongwu’s eyes, and Minhyun hates how his anger melts away in an instant to vulnerability; vulnerable under the intensity of Seongwu’s feelings.

Seongwu _pulls_ , and Minhyun lets himself fall into familiar arms.

_Home._

Seongwu’s the one who leans in first, letting their lips touch just barely, teasingly, before _finally_ molding his lips against Minhyun’s like he’s never tasted anything better, stealing Minhyun’s breath away. But Minhyun’s the one who kisses him back with as much fervour, his heart pounding with adoration and _love_ towards the man he had promised a forever with. Seongwu has an arm snaked around his waist and his other hand at the back of Minhyun’s neck, as if to pull him in closer still, and the intimacy of it all leaves Minhyun trembling in Seongwu’s arms, left completely bare for Seongwu to take.

When Minhyun leans back to gulp for air, it’s Seongwu who pulls him back in again and again and _again_ , indulging him until his heart feels like it’s going to burst from how full it feels.

“Seongwu,” Minhyun says when they’re both finally sated and moments away from falling asleep. Seongwu’s head is resting on his shoulder and their fingers are intertwined, and this intimate moment is something they haven’t shared in a long time.

There’s a questioning hum from Seongwu.

“We’ll work this out, right?”

Seongwu shoots upright instantly, and Minhyun worries that Seongwu’s going to stand up and leave, but he doesn’t. He shifts to face Minhyun fully, and is unafraid to meet his gaze. It’s a stark difference to his drunken behaviour earlier on.

“I’m sorry,” shock fills Minhyun because Seongwu _hardly_ apologises, “for hurting you. I promise I’ll give better excuses to my clients.”

“We’ll work this out,” Seongwu promises, and there’s a quick peck to Minhyun's cheek. There’s no hesitation when Minhyun returns one to Seongwu’s cheek, a signal for Seongwu that reads: _I trust you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got all the way to the end, thank you so much for reading this. 
> 
> I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts about this so do comment if you have the time!


End file.
